


Sore

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: The prequel to both Spot and Phantom Limb.The origins of how Simon broke his arm.





	Sore

"Leeron said to take it easy."

Simon sighed.

"Yoko, I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"I mean your arm is broken."

"So some debris fell on top of my arm, It's not that bad."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah it does."

"I'll get better."

"I hope so."


End file.
